When nothing works
by crazycutie2
Summary: Karsh and Riddel story also has a lot of other couples and romances!
1. When nothing works

Karsh sighed as he looked out his window while watching the beautiful Riddel leave the manor.  
  
Man I wish that I could just get her to love me instead of Dario.I thought that I had a chance but after we found Dario in another world it was over for me.  
  
A guard came up the stairs and knocked on Karsh's door. "Sir may I come in?" "Yes come on." The guard came in and said "Sir, Serge is waiting downstairs for you." "Ok go tell him I'm coming." Karsh said as he looked out the window one last time before leaving his room.  
  
Serge was standing looking at a painting with Karsh came down. He looked up and smiled. "Hey man how're you doing?" "Ok I guess." Karsh said with a sigh. "Oh. I get it! It's Riddel again isn't it?" "Yeah I guess so." Serge shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you Karsh! You gotta go after her! What do you expect? For her to come after you?" Karsh shook angrily as he looked at Serge with a grimace. "No of course not! She has her beloved Dario and she doesn't need me! Get it?" Serge began to back away towards the door. "Ok Man I understand. But I've got to get going I have a date with Kid tonight and I'd better not keep her waiting. With a grin Serge rushed out the door.  
  
Karsh turned to go back upstairs and he crashed right into Riddel as she came back in. "Oh!" She cried as she fell into the floor.  
  
Oh great! Karsh thought and he knelt down to help her. I am so clumsy!  
  
He gently knelt down and took her hand to help her up. "Are you alright Miss Riddel?" "Y.Yes Karsh." She said with a small smile. "But what are you trying to do? Give me an concession so I can't go on my date tonight with Dario?" She giggled. Karsh's smile disappeared. "No.Of course not. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Dario!" Angrily her pushed away and went out the door. "Karsh? What are you doing." He must have something important on his mind. Riddel thought as she hurried upstairs to get ready for her date.  
  
Karsh sat down on the small cliff near the manor and looked down at the ocean.  
  
If I can't have Riddel then I almost don't want to live.I'm not even happy without knowing that she might love me.  
  
Suddenly Karsh felt someone sit next to him. When he turned to see who it was he gasped. 


	2. A little too much

Dario shook his head. "Oh Karsh what are you doing here?" Karsh lowered his head. "Nothing." Dario looked out at the sea and finally said, "Karsh. I know about your feelings for Riddel." "What?" "I heard you and Serge talking. I had no idea that you felt this way about Riddel." "Well now you know." "Karsh. I think that you should know that I'm having second feelings about Riddel."  
  
Ok tell me that I didn't just hear Dario say that he might give up the most gorgeous and loving women that ever lived.  
  
"Dario are you KIDDING?" "No way. the fact is. Leena from Arni Village and I are having. A affair." Karsh turned towards Dario shaking. "You are nothing but scum Dario! Riddel loves you so much and you're just going to break her heart?" "I like to think of it as. Letting go."  
  
Oh I hate him. He does live in another world if he thinks of her this way.  
  
Karsh got up. "You aren't the same Dario that I knew. And I'm surprised that Riddel hasn't realized it by now.  
  
Karsh rode over to Guldove in went into the bar. He didn't know what to think and he didn't want to have to.  
  
After his senses were seriously dulled from drinking her overheard someone talking.  
  
"Yeah I heard that Dario is dumping Riddel. And I guess that he and Leena are going to spend. A little time together shall we say.  
  
Karsh stood up and stumbled. After getting himself at least slightly together he turned to the voice who was coming from commander Norris. He turned to the guy and while slurring his words he said. "How dare you say such things about Miss Riddel!" Norris stood up and glared at Karsh. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" Karsh without thinking slung his fist and hit his mark. Suddenly everyone was yelling "Fight! Fight!" while Karsh and Norris went at it. Norris wasn't as drunk as Karsh and managed to knock him out. Everyone cheered while someone grabbed the unconscious Karsh and dragged him out of the bar without anyone noticing.  
  
Welll I hope that everyone likes my fic so far! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	3. love hurts

Wha.what happened?  
  
Slowly Karsh began to become conscious. He was in a dark room that he didn't recognize. The door opened and Orlha came in. "Well well if it isn't the party animal! I guess that you had a little bit too much party last night huh? Karsh slowly got up and groaned when he realized he had a hangover. Orlha came over and sat down beside him. "Girl trouble?" "Yeah." "Well hun who's the girl if ya don't mind me asking?" "Riddel of Viper Manor." Orlha had a small smile. "Oh the manor girl eh? Well sugar I would suggest getting up and going to her. Ya never know what might happen!" What a small gesture Orlha motioned towards the door. "Well I can take a hint. Guess you have a job to do." Karsh walked out the door noticing Orlha giving him a slight wink.  
  
Riddel walked in the doorway of the resterant on the arm of her date and smiled. "Oh Dario it's beautiful!"  
  
Well I guess I'd better get ready to tell her.  
  
"Yes. It's real nice. Sit down."  
  
Riddel smiled at Dario as they sat down. "So. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" "well. I'm having second thoughts about us."  
  
No. How could he say such a thing?  
  
"Excuse me?" "You heard me Riddel. I don't love you anymore." A tear ran down Riddel's check. "I should have known that it never would have worked out between us. you're from another world. Well who's the girl." "Leena of Arni Village." "Serge's girlfriend?" "His old girlfriend you know that. He has kid now." Dario stood up and looked down at his old flame. "Sorry Riddel. I'm sure that you'll find someone else. You deserve it." Dario turned and walked out.  
  
Riddel had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
How dare he lie to me and then say that? He doesn't deserve anyone. He'll just break their hearts  
  
"Riddel, what's wrong?" Glenn sat down in the empty chair next to her. "Oh Glenn. It's Dario. he left me!" Glenn gently hugged her and said. "You know Riddel, there are other people in your life that you don't even know about." "Oh what are you talking about? Oh never mind I don't want to know!" She tore away from him. "I'm going back to the manor. Good night.  
  
Please review!! I don't care how much you say it sucks I just want to know! Hee hee. 


	4. Just no where to run

I guess that I've gotta do this. No I don't own Chrono Cross Squaresoft does!  
  
No.I just can't go back to the manor yet.I couldn't stand to see anyone. I'll go down to the beach to be by myself for awhile.  
  
As Riddel was going down to the beach Dario wasn't very upset over the break up. "Oh Leena." He said while running his fingers through her hair. "I am not upset at all over Riddel. How could I be when I have you?" Leena sighed while letting Dario pull her close to him. "How should I know? At least I know that I don't have to baby-sit for awhile!" She giggled and all at once Dario pulled her and pressed his mouth to hers.  
  
Karsh ran and hurried to Termina to try to find Riddel and he ran right into Glenn! "Glenn" he said while gasping for breath. "Do you.know where Riddel is?" "Yes I believe that she went back to the manor." "No.she isn't there I looked." Glenn looked in surprise at Karsh. "Then she probably went somewhere to be alone. Probably down at the beach.  
  
Man it's now or never.If I don't tell her my feelings for her now I never will.I just hope that you'll listen to me.  
  
Karsh ran like he had everything to lose and in a way he had.  
  
He saw her sitting on the sand her hair blowing in the wind. He slowly walked behind her and sat down.  
  
"Riddel?" She turned around with fright in her eyes and when she saw that it was Karsh she turned back towards the ocean. "Oh it's you Karsh."  
  
Karsh almost lost his nerve there but decided to continue.  
  
"Listen Riddel." He said and turned her head towards him. "I've loved you Riddel since the day you gave me the bellflower.Remember?" And now that Dario is gone I would think that maybe you would give me a chance." Riddel gasped and turned towards him. "Are you truly serious Karsh?" "Of course!"  
  
I am not ready to give up the man whom I've loved for so very long.  
  
Riddel stood up and a tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Karsh.I am sorry but I am not ready to give up on Dario. I have loved him since the day I was born. And if I gave up now I would not forgive myself. I need to be alone and think about this. I need to make a decision.  
  
With that she pulled up her dress and ran of the beach.  
  
Karsh you fool.Have you lost her forever? 


	5. No more pain

I've got to find Dario and talk to him one last time. Riddel thought as she ran towards Arni village. She ask the village chief Radius if he knew where Dario was. "Well I believe that I saw a young man go into Leena's house." "Oh no." Riddel ran right into the door and gasped when she saw Dario and Leena on top of each other.  
  
Oh my gosh, I didn't except this. He just broke up with me tonight!  
  
Leena and Dario turned towards the door. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Leena glared at Riddel. "Oh I'm s, sorry but I need to talk with Dario for just a moment." Dario looked at her and answered. "Riddel get this through your head! We are done.Finished! I don't care for you anymore and you need to give up and move on!"  
  
Riddel took one last look at Dario and drew a deep breath. "All right Dario. But someday if you need me then I can assure you that you won't be there for you." With that she ran out the door.  
  
"Ow!" Riddel crashed into Serge. "Oh, Serge I am sorry!" "Oh hi Riddel! Man you don't look too good." "Maybe it's because of Dario breaking up with me and going after Leena!"  
  
Serge looked at her in surprise. "Leena and Dario? Oh well at least she won't keep bothering Kid and I. But I sure am sorry for you Riddel."  
  
Suddenly Riddel heard a voice behind her. "Oh did Dario hurt ya Riddel? Cause if he did then I'll kick his bloody arse to the moon!"  
  
Riddel smiled and greeted Kid. "Well I guess in a way he did. But I don't want him anymore. I have to go there's someone I need to talk to.  
  
Back at the manor Karsh saw Zoah getting ready to go to Termina,  
  
"HELLO KARSH! HOW ARE YOU?" Sigh, "I'll be all right. You don't worry about me." And he slowly walked upstairs.  
  
Oh Riddel I'm gonna miss ya.Someday maybe you'll care for me but I doubt it.  
  
"Karsh!" With a cry Riddel ran into his room and threw her arms around him. "Riddel? I thought." "No Karsh. I no longer love Dario if he could treat me so. I love you Karsh, Truly I do!" And with that Riddel passionately kissed Karsh and he returned it to her.  
  
Well that's it for now! Please review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
